El Ángel de mi Corazón
by LittleMonster932
Summary: InuYasha no sabía que Kagome tenía una guitarra, ni tampoco que cantaba tan bonito, pero lo que sí consiguió saber, fue descubrir su corazón. InuKag Lemonlime ¡R&R!


**_One-Shot_**: "El Ángel de mi Corazón"

**Summary**: InuYasha no sabía que Kagome tenía una guitarra, ni que tampoco cantaba tan bonito, pero lo que sí consiguió saber, fue descubrir su corazón. InuKag ¡R&R!

**Aclaración**: La canción que aparece en el fic, es creada por mi… ¡Opinen!

-E-

El Ángel de mi Corazón

Salió del pozo con cautela. Olfateó el aire y el aroma femenino inundó todos sus sentidos. Con paso rápido, y temor a ser descubierto, se acercó a la ventana de un cuarto de colegiala, el cual conocía ya a la perfección.

Se puso de cuclillas en el borde de la ventana, en silencio. Sus ojos dorados la observaron con detenimiento.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada al centro de la cama, rodeada de muchísimas hojas blancas con extrañas notas, y un extraño objeto nunca antes visto por el, que sostenía en su regazo. Notó que cada vez que le pasaba sus dedos con delicadeza, el extraño artefacto emitía sonidos, que para ser sincero, no lastimaban sus sensibilizadas orejas ni mucho menos; es más, le agradaban.

Ella parecía no notarlo, pues estaba demasiado ensimismada oyendo la música que producía.

'Tal vez… Tal vez esté ocupada y no sea buen momento para hablarle… quizá…' pensó, y nervioso quiso regresar de nuevo a su época, pero un paso en falso hizo que cayera dentro de la habitación, haciendo un gran estruendo.

Kagome miró sobresaltada a la figura roja en el suelo.

- ¡InuYasha!- susurró con asombro, abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos castaños- ¿Qué haces aquí?

InuYasha se puso de pie lentamente, sobándose el golpe en su cabeza. Segundos después regresó su mirada a Kagome, y le respondió con simplicidad:

- Pensé que ya era tiempo de venir por ti, sólo eso.

Kagome sonrió levemente, y pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, y lo miró con detenimiento.

- Pensé que iría yo mañana- arqueó una ceja y lo miró a los ojos. Las pupilas doradas parecían brincar y abría y cerraba rápidamente los labios, sin saber qué decir. 'Nervioso…' Pensó Kagome y dejó escapar una risita. InuYasha dejó su actitud anterior y la miró con enojo.

- ¡Y ahora de qué te ríes!- exclamó con las mejillas encendidas.

Ella sabía perfectamente que el odiaba que le hicieran burlas. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo. Tuvo efecto porque el hanyou se tranquilizó, y se acercó a la cama rosada de la chica, sentándose en la orilla. Frunció el ceño y la miró directamente a los ojos, con genuino interés.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Kagome, que se encontraba sentada al centro de la cama, bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con el objeto que sostenía en su regazo.

- ¿Esto? Es una guitarra, InuYasha.

- No sabía que tuvieras una, Kagome.

- Eso es… porque mi padre me la dio antes de morir - le dijo suavemente, mientras una triste sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y sus ojos chocolate se llenaban de nostalgia – Cuando era niña, el me enseñó a tocar la guitarra y juntos escribíamos canciones, sólo por diversión. Pensé que la había perdido, pero hace unas semanas la encontré algo escondida en mi armario. Desde entonces cada que puedo, intento tocarla… ¿sabes? Me trae lindas memorias que pasé con el – pensó que su voz se quebraría, pero no sucedió. Contuvo las lágrimas y miró las orbes doradas de InuYasha.

- Oh… lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decirle. Sabía por experiencia que ella rara vez hablaba de su padre. El había muerto un par de años antes de que el y la colegiala se conociesen. Pero aún así, sabía muy en el fondo que el padre de Kagome fue un hombre muy bueno y que amó demasiado a su hija. La muerte de su padre había herido profundamente a Kagome, y rara vez era la que abría su corazón y hablaba acerca de su padre. Esto preocupó a InuYasha. Un silencio tenso y abrumador llenó el espacio, e InuYasha quiso terminarlo, cambiando de tema - ¿Y… esto?

El ojidorado había señalado los muchos papeles que rodeaban a la chica.

- Son canciones que escribí hace tiempo, un par de años quizá- le dijo con simplicidad, como si hablar de su padre no le hiciera daño.

Pero el hanyou sabía que no era cierto. Ahora conocía muy bien a Kagome y sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. Quería poder tocarla, acariciar su piel y reconfortarla, haciéndole saber que estaba a su lado. Pero algo lo retenía.

Kagome pudo ver a InuYasha confundido. Su ceño fruncido y sus manos en puño lo revelaban. Aunque sabía que ella reaccionaba así por hablar de un tema que le dolía bastante, desconocía el motivo por el que InuYasha había optado por esa actitud. Se resistió las ganas que tenía de abrazar al hanyou, pero simplemente era algo que no podía hacer. No por ahora.

- ¿Y éstas marcas?- le preguntó después de unos segundos, mirando el 'extraño' lenguaje, desconocido para el entonces.

- Son conocidas como notas musicales – dijo Kagome, poniendo la guitarra a un lado de ella, y acercándose un poco a InuYasha – Por ejemplo. Ésta es una corchea, y esa de allá es una redonda. Cuando las juntas, creas una melodía, y después la tocas en un instrumento.

- ¿Y tu puedes leer ese extraño lenguaje?- preguntó InuYasha, intentando comprender todo lo que la muchacha le había dicho.

Kagome se rió levemente, y después le contestó- Por supuesto. No es tan difícil como parece. Mucho menos lo va a ser tocar la guitarra.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme?- preguntó InuYasha, sinceramente interesado por aprender a hacerlo.

Esa declaración le arrancó una dulce sonrisa a Kagome - ¡Claro¿Por qué no?- Kagome tomó el instrumento que se encontraba entonces a su lado, y lo puso en el regazo de InuYasha. Movió unos cuantos papeles a un lado, y se puso detrás del muchacho.

- Bien –susurró ella- la mano izquierda la pones hasta arriba, en el mástil, para tocar las secuencias- le dijo ella moviendo sus manos para posicionar bien los brazos de InuYasha- y la derecha, la poner abajo, para tocar los acordes.

- Esto se siente muy extraño- InuYasha estaba bastante ocupado como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la posición de sus manos y brazos.

Kagome se rió nuevamente, y se acercó más al cuerpo de InuYasha- Sé cómo te sientes. Yo me sentí igual cuando apenas me estaba enseñando a tocar. Quizá se vea algo difícil, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás fácilmente. Ahora te enseñaré un acorde básico. Si tu pones tus dedos aquí y aquí- le dijo quedamente mientras movía las manos del ojidorado- conseguirás un acorde 'C'. ¿Estás conmigo?

- Eso creo…

Pero InuYasha no estaba con ella. No se podía concentrar por el momento. No con el pecho de Kagome presionándose en su espalda. No cuando sus suaves manos estaban sobre las suyas, haciendo su piel erizarse. No cuando su cálido aliento caía directamente sobre su cuello. No cuando sus suaves labios estaban tan cerca de su mejilla, no…

- ¡No puedo!- gritó desesperado mientras se ponía de pie, dándole la espalda a la chica. No notó la mirada tan desconcertada que ella tenía en el rostro. Se llevó una mano al pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón, y se sorprendió del rápido palpitar que este producía.

¿Por qué¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera? No podía sentirse así. Era el protector de Kagome, su amigo, no… no algo más. No podía tener esos sentimientos y traicionar su confianza. Estaba mal. Todo estaba mal. Además¿No se suponía que a la chica le gustaba Kouga¿Y dónde quedaba Kikyou? Pero con Kagome se sentía diferente, no era igual que Kikyo… pero eso era algo que el se negaba a descubrir. No había puntos que unir. Todo estaba… ¡mal, completamente!

- Inu… InuYasha¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella temerosa. ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro, la suavidad que expresaba su semblante se esfumara, así, tal cual? No comprendía nada.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el medio-demonio, girando hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los ojos castaños de ella, y sintió de pronto como en su cuerpo subía la temperatura. No había pensado en las consecuencias sobre sus actitudes tan imprudentes- S-sí K-Kagome, estoy bien. Sólo… sólo me frustré un poco, es todo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

InuYasha le sonrió a la preocupación de Kagome. Se veía tan linda cuando- '¡No! Yo no puedo estar pensando esto. ¡Para InuYasha, Para!'- Estoy bien Kagome. De verdad – se calló por algunos instantes y después musitó- Sólo pensaba que sería mejor si tu tocaras algo y… que guardaras esta lección para otra ocasión.

- Está bien- aceptó, y le preguntó- ¿En serio quieres que toque algo para ti?

- Sí ¿Por qué no?

- Bueno, sólo preguntaba. Eres un chico persistente, InuYasha.

- ¿Y eso es algo malo, Kagome?- arqueó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad, volviéndose a sentar en la orilla de la cama de la castaña. Cruzó sus brazos y piernas, y susurró con una voz dulce y burlona- después de todo, yo soy el gran hanyou, del Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome omitió una risita- Déjame adivinar: Lo que el Hanyou quiere, Lo que el Hanyou consigue¿no?

- Correcto- le contestó arrogantemente- ahora, toca para mí.

La chica se rió nerviosamente por la 'autoridad' de InuYasha. Tomó nuevamente la guitarra, que estaba sobre el edredón suave de la cama, y pasó gentilmente sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, tocando un par de acordes.

- Veamos…- pensó por un momento- que tal, "¿Acaríciame?"

- Nah- negó InuYasha en ademán- demasiado cursi.

- Uhm… "¿Déjame llorar?"

- Demasiado triste.

- "¿Qué me alcance la vida?"

- Suena como si se fuera a morir.

Kagome hizo una mueca y sonrió algo nerviosa- Eres muy quisquilloso… su majestad el 'Hanyou del Sengoku Jidai'

- ¡Yo no soy quisquilloso!- dijo InuYasha alzando un poco la voz- Sólo que no estoy en el humor de oír canciones como esas. Es todo.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo la chica alzando una ceja, pensando en alguna otra, y de pronto tuvo una idea- ¿Qué tal si tomas alguna de las hojas que están esparcidas sobre la cama?

- ¿Al azar?- preguntó algo incrédulo, y ella asintió- De acuerdo.

InuYasha tomó una de las tantas hojas que estaban sobre la cama, y se la dio.

- "El Ángel de mi Corazón"- leyó el título que estaba escrito en la hoja de papel- esta canción… la escribí después de que te conocí.

- Oh…- dijo con asombro, clavando su penetrante mirada dorada en la chocolate de ella.

- ¿Quieres oírla?- le habló algo nerviosa, pero sosteniéndole la mirada al hanyou… y sintió de pronto como su corazón empezaba una loca carrera dentro de ella.

- Claro, tócala.

Kagome le sonrió con dulzura. Puso sus dedos en la posición correcta. Segundos después sus dedos comenzaron a crear una hermosa melodía. Las orejas blancas y tersas de InuYasha se inclinaron hacia atrás, optando por una posición sumisa, mientras Kagome movía sus manos, provocando una suave tonada. InuYasha sintió de pronto como si su cuerpo estuviera en otro mundo y Kagome despegaba sus labios, y antes de empezar le dirigió una mirada fugaz a InuYasha, para que después su voz clara, suave, angelical, cantaba palabras que venían desde su corazón…

_Fue en un día como cualquiera  
en el que mis ojos te miraron  
y en el que mis manos te acariciaron  
fue una tarde de otoño en la que te conocí_

_Comenzamos viviendo aventuras  
unas buenas, otras malas  
demostrando en cada una  
la belleza que tu interior emanaba _

_Tiempo después me entere  
de que le pertenecías a otra persona  
y no sabes cuanto me dolió  
porque descubrí entonces...  
que me habías robado el corazón_

_Quizá fue tu forma de ser,  
o tal vez tu mirar, no lo sé  
porque aún sabiéndote de otra mujer  
es imposible dejar de amarte_

_El amor es inexplicable  
y se cuela muy dentro del alma  
provocando un dolor implacable  
cuando sabes que no te aman_

_Y aunque tu corazón sea de otra persona  
y en el ya no exista un pequeño espacio para mi  
ojala algún día te enteraras  
que no me canso de amarte ni vivir por ti_

_Quizá fue tu forma de ser,  
o tal vez tu mirar, no lo sé  
porque aún sabiéndote de otra mujer  
es imposible dejar de amarte _

_Al final miro a través de tus ojos dorados  
y veo la nostalgia que te trae el pasado  
sonrío y me alegro que con el pasar del tiempo  
hayas tenido la confianza de descubrirme tu interior..._

_Tu corazón..._

_Mmmm..._

_Y no se cómo ni porqué  
ni tampoco he llegado a comprender  
pero fuiste tu el ángel que toco mi corazón… _

_... El ángel de mi corazón…_

_Kagome movió por última vez sus manos, dando por terminada la canción. Miró algo asustada a InuYasha, que se encontraba frente a ella, con los ojos vidriosos._

InuYasha no tenía palabras. Jamás había oído una canción como aquella, ni mucho menos alguna que tuviera sentimientos tan profundos. Esa canción había provocado que su corazón latiera tan rápidamente, que sentía el sonido martilleándole las orejas y jamás… jamás supuso que ella se sintiera de esa manera. Nunca pensó que ella… que ella lo amara, y que se sintiera tan feliz, porque con el tiempo había tenido la confianza de revelarle la verdad de su corazón.

Sin ninguna palabra de por medio, InuYasha se acercó a Kagome, y le quitó de las manos la guitarra, dejándola a un lado y regresó su mirada a la chocolate de la muchacha. Esa mirada que hacía que su alma ardiera como a fuego vivo y que su corazón explotara cada vez que la veía. Esos profundos ojos chocolates que por tanto tiempo habían estado escondiendo la verdad, la verdad de un amor profundo e hiriente por no saberse correspondida, pero no era así. ¿Por qué InuYasha no lo había visto antes?

Aun sin decir palabra alguna, InuYasha dejó caer suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de Kagome. Su mano tembló ante el contacto con la tersa piel y una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Kagome dejó escapar una lágrima, la cual cayó justo en la hoja que contenía la canción de su corazón, y puso una de sus manos sobre la de InuYasha, mientras le sonreía tímidamente. Una eternidad pasó entre ellos, pero sus miradas dijeron más que mil palabras.

InuYasha le sostuvo el mentón con uno de sus dedos, y limpió el recorrido de la lágrima que ella dejó escapar. Besó sus labios suavemente, para después hacer del beso algo más especial. El muchacho quitó con suavidad la hoja que estaba de por medio, y la dejó sobre la guitarra que estaba a un lado de ellos.

Las manos de InuYasha se apoyaron suavemente sobre la espalda femenina, haciéndola recostarse. El cuerpo masculino poco a poco fue quedando sobre el suyo, hasta que ambos pechos estuvieron completamente en contacto. Las manos de Kagome lo abrazaron por la espalda, apretando la tela de las prendas de vestir. Ambos comenzaron a desnudarse, y ella gimió al sentir los labios que besaban amorosamente sobre su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón y su alocado palpitar.

- Oh Kagome… no sabes cuánto te amo... ¡ah!- gimió placenteramente al saberse cobijado por su interior. Le sonrió, mientras fijaba con esfuerzo su mirada en la chocolate de ella, que igual estaba entrecerrada. Lo sabía, era demasiado el placer que ambos sentían. Dejó un intento de un beso sobre sus húmedos labios, mientras comenzaba con un suave movimiento, haciéndola estremecerse de placer.

Y de un instante a otro, todo se volvió negro… y los dos viajaron a un lugar muy lejos de la realidad.

E InuYasha le hizo el amor, de la manera más dulce y gentil que ella pudo haber imaginado. Demostrándole que el… sentía lo mismo por ella, y que siempre había sido y sería así. Y ella sonrió inmensamente feliz…

… Las horas pasaron, y ambos seguían amándose. La ventana abierta dejó entrar una suave brisa, la cual dejó volar la hoja de papel que contenía los más hermosos pensamientos de la muchacha, hasta dejarla en el suelo, justo donde un rayo de luna alcanzaba a llegar.

Y es que ese día había brillado el ángel que tocó su corazón, junto con su amor…

**FIN**

-E-

**N/A**¿Y qué les pareció? Díganme¿Apesto, sirvo, soy un asco?... o ¿Les gustó? Por favor, dejen un review y no sean tan malos, aun soy novata en esto o.o no saben cuanto me costo hacer la cancion. Y con respecto a la pareja¡InuYasha y Kagome para siempre! Agradecería enormemente si en su review dejan la crítica constructiva y qué debo de mejorar XD, compréndanme soy una niña muuuy insegura.

**Atte**:  
La miedosa de Lizy

_P.D: los nombres de las otras canciones, no me pertenecen, los puse porque pensé que serían adecuados para el fic._


End file.
